( JKT48 ) Bukan tentang Romeo dan Juliet
by ohmy127
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang seorang pemuda dan pemudi yang jatuh cinta, kisah tentang bersatunya dua insan manusia di tengah adanya perbedaan, kisah tentang cinta di tengah pertentangan, sebuah kisah tentang cinta terlarang. Namun jangan berharap aku akan bercerita tentang kisah Romeo Juliet di sini, karena ini adalah kisah tentangku, tentang Adyth yang ditinggalkan Veranda.


**Bukan tentang Romeo dan Juliet**

**by: ohmy127**

Jika kau membaca tulisan ini, ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang seorang pemuda dan pemudi yang jatuh cinta, kisah tentang bersatunya dua insan manusia di tengah adanya perbedaan, kisah tentang cinta di tengah pertentangan, sebuah kisah tentang cinta terlarang. Namun jangan berfikir kalau aku akan menceritakan tentang kisah Romeo dan Juliet di sini, karena ini adalah kisah tentangku.

Dan dia.

.

Adalah di suatu malam, ketika gerimis mulai membasahi diriku yang tengah berlarian mendorong sepeda menuju masjid. Masjid ini berdampingan dengan sebuah gereja, tak heran jalanan mulai ramai oleh para jemaat yang baru usai melakukan kebaktian sore dan para jamaah masjid yang mulai berdatangan untuk menjalankan shalat Isya'. Mereka saling menyapa, saling melempar senyum tulus mereka. Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini. Ketika warna yang berbeda saling berbaur menjadi satu akan menciptakan suatu harmoni yang indah. Aku menyukai hal ini. Tiba-tiba diriku terpaku. Pandanganku tertuju pada sesosok gadis yang berlarian menghindari gerimis menuju mobilnya. Tatapan kami saling mengunci untuk sesaat hingga akhirnya ia melemparkan senyumannya padaku sebelum menghilang di balik mobilnya.

"Subhanallah," kataku lirih tanpa tersadar seolah terhipnotis oleh pesonanya.

Hujan gerimis yang kini menjadi semakin deras membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera melanjutkan berlari sebelum aku benar-benar basah kuyup. Tanpa kusadar, senyuman tipis masih mengembang di bibirku. Senyuman gadis itu, aku tak bisa melupakannya. Sebuah pertemuan sederhana yang mungkin bagi orang lain tak bermakna, namun bagiku itu seperti sebuah cahaya lilin. Hanya sebuah cahaya kecil, tapi menjadi penuh arti di tengah kegelapan.

'Tuhan, ijinkan aku untuk bertemu dengannya lagi,' batinku.

Dan malam itu, kisahku pun di mulai.

Ah iya, sebelum aku memulai cerita ini terlalu jauh ijinkan aku untuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Adyth, laki-laki, 21 tahun. Cukup. Tolong jangan tanyakan tentang diriku lebih banyak lagi karena aku sungguh tak ingin menceritakannya.

Aku menenggelamkan diriku pada tumpukkan buku-buku di atas meja di depanku. "Dosen sialan, ngasih tugas mendadak di minggu-minggu akhir menjelang ujian," gumamku lirih sambil sedikit mengacak rambut untuk sekedar melampiaskan kefrustasian, meski sebenarnya tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Aku menatap bosan sekelilingku. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa di sini, semuanya fokus pada buku-buku di hadapannya. Pantas saja dari tadi sunyi, hanya terdengar suara deritan kursi yang bergeser. Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku dan beranjak pergi sebelum aku benar-benar mati karena kebosanan ini. Nafasku tertahan ketika sekelebat aku melihat gadis yang waktu itu, gadis yang membuatku tak bisa melepaskan senyumku ketika mengingatnya, ia menghilang di antara rak-rak buku perpustakaan. Aku segera mengejarnya namun rak-rak buku yang sangat banyak membuatku seperti tersesat dalam sebuah labirin. Tak heran karena ini merupakan perpustakaan pusat sehingga buku dari berbagai prodi ada di sini. Langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihatnya sedang memperhatikan buku-buku di depannya. Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku dan berjalan mendekatinya, sambil kulihat novel yang dipegangnya.

"Selalu saja ada misteri besar dalam hidup ini yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh nalar manusia sekalipun, kata-kata dari Sherlock Holmes, _The Adventure of Cardboard Box_. Kau menyukai Sherlock Holmes?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu tak menjawabku, ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Dari sikapnya aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau gadis ini cenderung pendiam dan agak pemalu.

"Ah iya, maaf tiba-tiba datang dan bicara seperti itu, perkenalkan namaku Adyth," kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan kananku.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, aku malah senang bertemu dengan orang yang sama-sama mengenal Sherlock Holmes juga. Perkenalkan juga, aku Veranda. Panggil saja Ve." Kata Ve tersenyum sambil menerima uluran tanganku.

Aku memandang tangan kami yang masih saling berjabatan. Hangat. Rasanya seperti impuls-impuls listrik mengalir melalui pembuluh darah tanganku, menuju jantung hingga nodus sinoatrial dalam jantungku menghantarkan listrik lebih banyak sehingga membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Ah sudahlah, aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan rumus fisiologis yang terjadi pada diriku. Yang aku tahu, aku telah jatuh cinta.

Sejak pertemuan itu, aku dan Ve menjadi semakin dekat. Banyak kecocokan di antara kami yang bisa kutemukan. Namun hal itu membuatku menjadi gelap mata akan adanya perbedaan besar di antara aku dan dia. Perbedaan yang tak bisa menyatukan kita.

"Ve," kataku pelan.

"Ya?" tanyanya tanpa menolehku, ia masih menatap langit malam, melihat bintang-bintang.

"Bukankah dua kutub magnet yang berbeda jika dipertemukan akan saling tarik menarik? Lalu apakah menurutmu kedua magnet itu bisa menjadi satu?" tanyaku yang juga masih memandang langit.

Ve menoleh ke arahku dan hanya mendengus pelan lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. "Aku ingin bersamamu," ucap Ve mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya.

Drrrt…drrrt…

Handphone Ve yang bergetar mengalihkan perhatian kami berdua. Aku membiarkan Ve untuk mengecek pesan di handphone-nya sedangkan aku memilih untuk menunggunya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Ve.

"Aku antar ya," aku mencoba memberikan penawaran yang hanya dijawab anggukan olehnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya diam. Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya melayang pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Sampai di sini saja ya," pinta Ve ketika kita sudah sampai di dekat rumahnya. Aku hanya mengangguk paham. Aku paham apa yang terjadi.

"Adyth jadian sama Veranda? Emang boleh gitu sama ayahnya? Bukannya ayah Ve galak banget ya, kalau urusan begituan. Nggak yakin deh mereka berdua dapat restu, palingan juga cuma backstreet."

"Iyaa, aku pernah melihat mereka berdua bersama, tapi ini rahasia ssst."

Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas bisik-bisik mahasiswi tukang gossip itu dari balik rak buku di perpustakaan.

"Ehemm."

Aku berdehem pelan dari balik rak buku berniat menghentikan percakapan kedua gadis itu. 'Perpustakaan adalah tempat paling buruk untuk membicarakan apa yang kau bilang sebagai rahasia wahai gadis-gadis bodoh,' batinku. 'Sepertinya gadis-gadis ini tidak pernah berfikir kalau perpustakaan adalah tempat yang sunyi, sehingga kau berbisik pun orang di sekitarmu pasti bisa mendengarnya.'

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya. Pikiranku kacau. Jika semakin banyak orang yang tahu tentang hubungan ini, maka bisa dipastikan ayah Ve pun cepat atau lambat juga akan segera tahu. Aku baru saja berniat mencari Ve ketika tiba-tiba dia berlari padaku dan langsung memelukku.

"Adyth," panggilnya sambil menyembunyikan mukanya dalam dekapanku. "Ayah sudah tahu semuanya."

DEG

Aku semakin mengeratkan dekapanku padanya. Kurasakan bajuku mulai basah oleh bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir melalui pipinya. "Biarkan aku bertemu ayahmu malam ini ya. Aku akan berbicara padanya."

"Aku takut kehilanganmu," katanya lirih.

Malam telah tiba, entah bagaimana keberanian ini bisa merasuk ke dalam tubuhku. Aku kini berhadapan dengannya. Dengan beliau, ayah Veranda.

"Saya tidak mengizinkan kamu mendekati anak saya!"

"Tapi saya mencintai anak anda, saya mohon beri saya kesempatan untuk membuktikan perkataan saya. Saya akan menjaganya dengan baik," kataku sambil mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Tidak akan! Saya tidak akan memberimu kesempatan untuk mempengaruhi anak saya!" bentak Ayah Veranda.

"Tapi saya tidak pernah mempengaruhi bahkan memaksakan ajaran-ajaran dalam agama saya pada Ve."

"Saya tidak mau mengambil resiko itu, jadi menjauhlah dari anak saya."

"Saya tidak akan menyerah," kataku keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu saya yang akan memaksa untuk memisahkan kalian. Ve, kamu akan pindah ke luar negeri. Minggu depan kamu berangkat. Papa yang akan mengurus semuanya."

Aku dan Ve terkejut atas perintah itu.

"Tapi pa-,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian karena keputusan ini sudah mutlak," potongnya.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya.

Sudah 4 hari sejak kejadian malam itu, dan aku masih tak bisa menghubungi Ve. Nomor handphone-nya tak lagi aktif dan dia tak terlihat lagi di kampus. Sempat aku terpikirkan untuk membawanya kabur saja, melarikan diri dari semua ini, melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Namun bagiku itu adalah sebuah cara yang sangat rendah, aku tak mungkin melakukannya. Lagipula aku tak ingin mencoreng nama baik keluargaku dengan membawa lari anak perempuan orang lain. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan kesal.

Drrt… drrrt

Getar handphone di sakuku mengalihkan perhatianku.

Maaf. -Veranda-

Hanya begitulah isi pesan singkat itu. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba memahami makna dari pesan ini. Seketika aku tersadar oleh kenyataan. Aku segera berlari menuju rumah Ve.

'Tidak boleh terlambat, aku harus mengejarnya,' batinku sambil berlari sekuat tenaga.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah aku sampai pada tujuanku. Terlihat ayah Ve memasukkan koper besar ke dalam bagasi mobil yang sudah terparkir di jalanan depan rumahnya, dan Ve hanya melihatnya dengan lesu.

"VE!" panggilku.

Ve menoleh ke arahku. Ia mencoba berjalan ke arahku namun dihalangi oleh ayahnya. "Pa, sekali saja, untuk yang terakhir kali," pintanya dengan suara parau. Ayahnya melepasnya. Ve langsung berlari dan memelukku. Mendung di langit seakan mewakili perasaan kami berdua.

"Maaf," katanya sambil menangis dalam pelukanku. Rintik gerimis mulai turun membasahi kami.

"Kamu pergi? Jadi kau memilih untuk menyerah?" tanyaku tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihanku.

"Maaf," katanya lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tak bisa jika harus menentang keluargaku."

"Ya, aku paham, aku mencoba untuk paham," ucapku sambil mencoba untuk tegar.

"Aku akan selamanya mencintaimu," lanjutku. Ve semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukanku.

"Ve, sudah waktunya." Ayah Ve memanggil.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil melepas pelukannya dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Ia menatapku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum masuk ke mobil, melambaikan tangannya. Aku tak membalasnya, hanya berdiri terpaku menatap kosong sampai mobil itu pergi menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi.

Rintik hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya, aku membiarkan diriku seperti ini. Berharap hujan bisa menyembunyikan air mata ini, berharap hujan dapat membasuh diriku dari luka di hati yang telah ditorehkan oleh dirinya. Dia yang membuatku sadar akan indahnya cinta dan dia yang membuatku terbangun dari mimpi indah hanya untuk menghadapi suatu kenyataan pahit, patah hati. Dan beginilah kisah cinta ini berakhir, tanpa ada romantisme pengorbanan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Romeo-Juliet, karena pada akhirnya kita berdua memilih untuk menyerah pada kenyataan bahwa kita tak bisa saling bersatu..

Namun ada satu hal yang bisa aku pelajari, bahwa perbedaan terkadang harus membuat kita terpisah, tapi perbedaan pula yang dulu menyatukan kita, membawa keindahan bagi kita. Bukankah musik tidak akan menarik jika hanya memiliki satu nada? Bukankah lukisan akan membosankan jika hanya memiliki satu warna? Karena pada akhirnya, perbedaanlah yang membuat dunia bernyayi dan perbedaanlah yang membuat dunia menjadi penuh warna. Bukankah begitu, Ve?

**THE END**

**Author's Note**: Haloo~ saya kembali dengan cerita baru sebagai ganti karena fanfiction sebelumnya yaitu Hear Me, Melody harus saya hapus dari situs ini. Ini pertama kalinya author bikin cerita dari sudut pandang orang pertama, jadi semoga tidak terasa aneh ya hehe...


End file.
